The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of The Story of Terry the Penguin by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Skua Attack/Terry's Capture". Plot (The skuas arrives at Emperor Village, attacking most of the adults as Germany was holding againist them with his ice stick) *Germany: GET OUT! GET OUT! *Boss Skua: *move back* What your doing flipper boid? *Germany: YOU! BE GONE! *Boss Skua: Gone? GONE?! *fly away* NEVER! *Tarry: Stop right there! *Boss Skua: Boys, get him. *Dino: Let's go boys. *Frankie: Get the daddy! (The skuas fly after Tarry) *Boss Skua: Where is your baby boy? *Tarry: You will never find him. *Vinnie: Guess what? Attack! (The skuas attacked Tarry and Terri come to hit the skuas with her snowballs) *Dino: Ah! Snow! *Frankie: I hate snow. *Terri: Get out of here! *Boss Skua: Fools! Bring me more members. (More skuas come to attack) *Boss Skua: Dino, Frankie and Vinnie, get the kid. *Dino: Yes sir. *Terri: No. *Boss Skua: Boys, attack! (More skuas fight with Tarry) *Tarry: All of you get out! *Boss Skua: Ha ha ha ha ha. Good luck trying to find your son. (At Terry's Igloo House, Terry was in his room playing with his ice stick) *Terry: I hate skuas. They will die. (Dino, Frankie and Vinnie break the window and mee Terry) *Terry: *scream* *Dino: Roar! I'm a Dinoskua. *Frankie: We're flipper boids, not dinoskuas! *Dino: Hey. Cut that out. *Terry: Filp and boid? What's that. *Vinnie: Fry me in. We're skua birds and what are you doing? *Terry: Leave me alone and i'm playing with my ice stick. Hello, do you see? *Dino: Cool, but where are the fishes? *Terry: We don't have fish, this is not a beach. *Vinnie: Boys, get him. (The skuas begins to chase Terry around the house from hiding on the table as the 2 skuas found him) *Terry: *kick Dino* *Dino: Ow. (Next, Terry was hiding on a chair but doesn't fit. He ran over to the baby toys and hide on the box.) *Terry: Finally, i'm free! *Frankie: Did you hear that Dino? *Dino: Yes. He's there on one of the toys. *Terry: *pops up, see 2 two skuas and got shocked* *Vinnie: It's Him! *Terry: *scream by running off the house and ran into outside* *Dino: Go get him. (The skuas chase Terry) *Tarry: Terry No! (The skuas block Tarry) *Tarry: No! *Terry: *jump and hit Dino and Frankie with his ice stick* *Dino: Ow. *Frankie: Vinnie! *Vinnie: *try to catch Terry* *Terry: *hit Vinnie with his ice stick* *Vinnie: No! *Terri: *slap the skuas* Get out! *Tarry: *trap* Let go of me. *Boss Skua: *laugh* You're longer free Tarry. *Terry: Leave my dad alone! *Boss Skua: What? *Tarry: TERRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! *Boss Skua: Oh, a nice tasty snack for me. Boys, trap him. *Skuas: *captures Terry* *Terry: Daddy Help! *Tarry: No! You're not suppose to do that when your alone. This is all your fault. *Terri: Tarry! *Boss Skua: Skuas, let's go home. *Germany: No! Don't leave. *Boss Skua: Hey, what is your problem and why are you screaming on my face? *Germany: Drop the kid now. *Boss Skua: NEVER! BOYS, GO AWAY! (All of the skuas are flying away with Terry) *Germany: ELDERS! GO! GO! GO! (The Elders try to throw snowballs at them but fly away fast) *Elder 1: No! *Elder 2: We miss. *Elder 3: We can't do it. We're getting old Germany. I'm sorry. *Germany: WHAT?! *Terri: Terry is gone! What have you done Tarry? *Tarry: I'm sorry. It's the best i can do. (Dino, Frankie, Vinnie wake up and flee away from the emperor nation) *Germany: Is anyone alright? *Everyone: Yes! *Tarry: No, Terry is captured, he's dead and gone until we get a new chick. *Germany: No buts. Every mating season, you can get only one egg. *Tarry: How do i get a new one? *Germany: It's okay, Noah will get you one as a adopt chick. *Tarry: No, i'm getting one by my own! *Germany: Man, you don't need to shout! *Terri: Stop! Both of you, you're facing the consequences. *Germany: Consequences? He will try if he will get another one. It will be great without Terry. *Tarry: Never, i refuse. I will find Terry on my own. *Germany: Really? How come. *Tarry: You know, if i find him, we cheer, if not, we won't defeat King Polar for good and who's with me? *Germany: King Polar, our worst enemy we faced back from two years. *Elder 1: He is that very bad bear you don't want to mess with. *Terri: What will we do? *Tarry: I will find Terry and bring him back here. Now make some noise! *Everyone: *cheered* *Terri: Goodbye Tarry. *Tarry: Goodbye my love. I'll be back. *Germany: Good luck. Just to warn you that watch out for leopard seals. *Tarry: I will. *Germany: Good. I will alway keep an eye on you from my telescope. (Tarry left the Emperor Village and go on a quest to find his son Terry) *Tarry: I will find you son. I will find you... TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 5) Previous: The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Spin-Offs